You Mean Nothing To Me
by music.friends.mylife
Summary: I can’t believe it. How did this happen? How could my life disappear in a matter of seconds? How could five words make my life a living hell? He was my life. He was the reason for my existence. He was my everything. He was my love.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Dear Dad,

I can't believe it. How did this happen? How could my life disappear in a matter of seconds? How could five words make my life a living hell? He was my life. He was the reason for my existence. He was my everything. He was my love.

But now, he's the reason for my pain. He's the cause of my life of hell. He's why friends have left me, why you look at me with disappointment every single day, why I'm classified as an outcast, and why I am about to end my life.

No one would care if I died right now. I know that everybody would just love if I left this world. They would enjoy if my existence was forever gone and I didn't cause any wrong to this small town. I thought back to every time that he told me he loved me. There was countless times where I heard him say it. Now, I realize it was all a lie.

Would he have left me if he really loved me?

Would he have broken my heart if he really loved me?

Would he have driven me to the thoughts of suicide if he really loved me?

I don't think he would have. Those words were just lies. They didn't have any emotion to it. He just kept stringing me along. I was at my highest point of happiness, and then he threw those words in my face. He watched me fall. He knew the pain he was causing to my fragile heart. He was the first person I opened my heart to, and he broke it.

I want to tell you that I love you. And please do the following for me if the Cullens come back.

Tell Alice that she is the greatest friend I could ever have, she has made me feel better about myself, I consider her my sister, and that I love her.

Tell Emmett that he is the big brother I never had, he always cheered me up, helped me whenever I was down, and I love him.

Tell Jasper that although we never really talked, he was an important part in my life and I also love him.

Tell Rosalie that even though she didn't like me before, she is still my sister and I love her.

Tell Carlisle and Esme that they have been very good to me in the past and they are basically my second parents. Tell them I love them.

Tell Edward that…..he always made me feel special. He was what convinced me to continue living in Forks. He was the reason for my existence and now, the reason for my death. His words kept flashing through my mind when he left.

"You mean nothing to me."

"You mean nothing to me."

"You mean nothing to me."

"You mean nothing to me."

"You mean nothing to me."

"You mean nothing to me."

"You mean nothing to me."

I shall not tell you to tell him I love him. I did at one point, but after what he did, I will never love him again.

If you are in pain, he is to blame.

If you want to look for me, go to La Push beach. I'm sure the water will wash me onto the shore at one point. I love you, Dad.

Your daughter,

Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

It's been months since I've last seen Bella. I bet she's moved on to someone better. It would break my heart to see that, but at least she would be happy.

I thought of how she would react to seeing me again after all this time. I told her that she meant nothing to me, but I've been in utter sorrow since those words left my mouth. I've come back to beg for forgiveness.

I pulled into her driveway and noticed that her father's car was in the driveway. I unbuckled my seatbelt and made my way to the door. I knocked three times and waited for an answer.

Charlie answered the door and his thoughts hit me. '_Why is this murderer here? He should be running halfway around the world right now or else I'm going to arrest him right here._'

I was confused but continued asking, "Hello Charlie, may I see Bella?"

"Are you kidding?! You decide to throw this into my face after killing my daughter?! LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK, EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN!" He threw a letter into my face and slammed the door after yelling at me.

I opened the letter, but it was addressed to Charlie. It was from Bella. I only read bits of it.

_He was my life._

_He was the reason for my existence._

_He was my everything._

_He was my love._

_But now, he's the reason for my pain._

_He's the cause of my life of hell._

_He's why…I am about to end my life._

_No one would care if I died right now._

_I thought back to every time that he told me he loved me._

_There was countless times where I heard him say it._

_Now, I realize it was all a lie._

_Would he have left me if he really loved me?_

_Would he have broken my heart if he really loved me?_

_Would he have driven me to the thoughts of suicide if he really loved me?_

_I was at my highest point of happiness, and then he threw those words in my face._

_He watched me fall._

_He knew the pain he was causing to my fragile heart._

_He was the first person I opened my heart to, and he broke it._

_And please do the following for me if the Cullens come back._

_Tell Alice that she is the greatest friend I could ever have, she has made me feel better about myself, I consider her my sister, and that I love her._

_Tell Emmett that he is the big brother I never had, he always cheered me up, helped me whenever I was down, and I love him._

_Tell Jasper that although we never really talked, he was an important part in my life and I also love him._

_Tell Rosalie that even though she didn't like me before, she is still my sister and I love her._

_Tell Carlisle and Esme that they have been very good to me in the past and they are basically my second parents. Tell them I love them._

_Tell Edward that…..he always made me feel special. He was what convinced me to continue living in Forks. He was the reason for my existence and now, the reason for my death. His words kept flashing through my mind when he left._

"_You mean nothing to me."_

"_You mean nothing to me."_

"_You mean nothing to me."_

"_You mean nothing to me."_

"_You mean nothing to me."_

"_You mean nothing to me."_

"_You mean nothing to me."_

_I shall not tell you to tell him I love him. I did at one point, but after what he did, I will never love him again._

_If you want to look for me, go to La Push beach. I'm sure the water will wash me onto the shore at one point._

_Bella Swan._

I couldn't believe it. My Bella committed suicide because of me. I drove the love of my life to suicide.

After reading this, I ran into my car and headed straight for the cemetery in Forks. I checked every tombstone, and none of them had Bella's name on it. Then, I remembered one place that only her and I knew about; the meadow.

I ran to our meadow, and there in the middle of it was a single tombstone. I walked slowly to it and fell onto my knees; with one hand on each side of the headstone.

Isabella Marie Swan

September 13, 1987-September 13, 2006

A beloved friend and daughter.

May she be find her peace in heaven

That she didn't have on Earth.

My heart broke. She's dead because of me. She's gone because of me. She's left this world because of me. And now, I must find her.

I ran to the airport and booked the first flight to Italy; where my life would end and I would probably get to see the love of my life again.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I watched him from afar. I never went to heaven. I wanted to stay and watch what he would do when he returned. I walked around town and watched Charlie and my friends. Most of them were heartbroken after seeing what I did. But, how can one live when their soul mate does not want them any longer? I was heartbroken, and now, Edward is, too.

He's going to Italy. He's going to die. He's trying to kill himself on account of what I did. I sit next to him on the plane with my arm around his shoulders. He cannot feel it, but I wish he could.

The entire plane ride, I rode with him; trying to comfort him, but there was no possible way.

I was with him when he confronted the Volturi; they were not going to kill him, since he did not do much wrong. He then made a decision to die; the sun.

He was talking to himself while I listened. He was planning to walk in the sun during the festivities held by the clock tower. I tried everything to stop him; slapping, punching, yelling, but he did not hear nor feel anything.

I gave up and sat down in the alley. I watched as the love of my life was ending his life.

I remember the horrified gasps, their eyes widened in terror, the kids were filled with curiosity, and the Volturi were very far from pleased.

I heard the rips, snarls, growls, yells, but I did not watch. I couldn't watch my love being ripped to shreds. I could hear the fire starting. I faintly smelled an odor around purplish-black smoke. What happened next, I did not know.

I was suddenly being lifted into the air. No, not the air. I was going to heaven. I looked down and no one noticed my presence in the air. I glanced out of my left eye and saw that Edward was also being lifted into heaven; his eyes were closed and he looked like he didn't even get killed minutes before. I took the chance that he could hear me.

"Edward?" My voice was barely a whisper. His eyes opened and looked in my direction. His eyes were filled with love and adoration. "Edward," I whispered a little louder.

"Bella!!" He yelled and ran towards me. I tried to run, but by the time I set my foot in his direction, he was already in front of me.

He didn't touch me and I didn't want to touch him. I didn't want to just see that I was hallucinating.

"Is this really you, Bella?" He asked with a hint of nervousness. I think he had the same thought that I would just disappear.

I simply nodded and stood there. I could feel tears in my eyes; the fact that he could see and hear me was making me ecstatic.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. Once I saw that neither one of us were just an apparition, I made myself give him all the love I had. My arms wrapped around his body and my lips crashed to his. My love was with me; for real this time. My body fit into his just as it always did.

"I missed you," he murmured when we broke away from the kiss. I sighed happily into his chest.

"I missed you, too." He rested his chin on top of my head and we stayed like that until we were rising into the air once again.

We made it to heaven. It wasn't bright lights or beautiful music playing. It was our meadow. The trees and grass looked amazing shades of green. There were flowers everywhere and the sky was clear. We sat in the middle of the meadow together. He sat cross-legged and I sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head back on his chest. He looked down to my face and I looked up to his.

"I'm sleepy, now." I made a small yawn while still looking into his eyes.

"Sleep, my love. I'm never letting you go again." I let my eyes drop and started to fall asleep. A few minutes later, I heard soft snoring. He had fallen asleep. I closed my eyes, too tired to wonder how a vampire could've fallen asleep, and fell asleep in his arms. We stayed like that forever.

Edward and Bella didn't disappear, nor did they appear again. Once they were together, they didn't really need a reason to stay around. Bella stayed to watch over Edward; Edward stayed to forget Bella, but he knew that could never happen. She died because of him; he died because of her.

They went off into eternity with one another, never looking back, because they were finally with their other half, their soul mate, their reason to live, their love.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this is a good ending. I think I'm better at writing tragedy and whatnot. So........yahh.**

**-much love(:**


End file.
